


A Lost Goddess's blessing

by Enby_Scientist



Category: Mianite - Fandom, world of mianite
Genre: Gen, I started before andor was captured, It did have an interesting direction but then cannon got in the way, This was written really early into season two, i might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Scientist/pseuds/Enby_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When he was younger Andor used to dutifully follow his father to the church of Mianite. He always liked the small alcove with the statue of a woman in it anyway. His mother used to leave a small purple candle there after the main sermon."<br/>With Hellgrind planning to leave Dagrun, Andor slips away from the castle for a brief moment of calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost Goddess's blessing

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly AU as it was written before a bunch of canon happened, such as Steve follows Ianite rather than Dianite as I wrote most of off this before it was 100 percent confirmed, but I hope you enjoy!

When he was younger Andor used to dutifully follow his father to the church of Mianite. He always liked the small alcove with the statue of a woman in it anyway. His mother used to leave a small purple candle there after the main sermon.  
Back then the church was bright, beautiful even, Andor thought as he stood in front of where the alcove once was. His father had ordered that it was to be bricked up not long after the joint funeral of his Mother and Sister. He remember over hearing the guards saying how the statue had been stolen. Years later it was found in the burned out shell of Cherry Ridge farm. The Herald had only used it as further damnation towards Farmer Steve.

As he left the church he heard the laughing shouts of two of the sky-heros, Fire-Fox and Jericho as they spared on a patch of grass not too far away, The two had said they followed Mianite, but the god they talked of was so different from the one he had grown up knowing Andor wondered if they were the same.

His feet took him,as if acting on their own out of town, past the large compound belonging to Jericho, past the smaller pink cottage the Fox had built, before arriving at the edge of the ever receding taint.  
He walked a few more miles into it, noting, not for the first time, that the various corrupted creachers made no move to attack him, it was odd, the creachers attacked anything that entered their territory, even the Sky-heroes, though they seemed slower to go for the Captain.  
Eventually he reached the place he had visited many times before since the funeral, a lone silverwood stood tall among the sea of taint. Underneath it was a single ethereal bloom, glowing slightly despite it being the middle of the day, there was a small, cobbled together table at the base of the tree.

When he had first stumbled upon this place he was ten. It was the day after the funeral. His Father was deep in mourning and dead to the world around him, it had been easy for the young prince to slip out of the safety of the castle and of Dagrun. Back then there was no taint, Andor had wondered aimlessly for hours until he had found the tree, he had sat himself down and finally allowed himself to cry. The king had said it was unprince-like for him to be seen crying at the funeral. He was meant to demonstrate strength.  
That’s how Steve had found him as the sun was beginning to go down. He had sat with the young prince not saying much allowing Andor time to mourn.  
As they left Steve left behind a small basket of bread and poured some water into a wooden cup and left it at the base of the tree, when asked why he only said  
“It’s for the Lady”  
That had been thirteen years ago Andor thought as he placed down a small cake and a cup of honey-milk onto the makeshift offering space. Over the years he had made this his sacred area dedicated to the Lady Ianite, far from his Father’s prying eyes, known only to himself and Steve.  
“It should be simple” Steve had said when Andor had come to him asking for advice, “Our Lady is balance, she wouldn’t concern herself with grandor, in any case it may stand out too much otherwise. ”  
And so it stayed plain and simple. The table had become weathered over the years but it was still as sturdy as when Andor had made it.  
As the midday sun beat down Andor got out a small bound leather book and a charcoal pencil and sat down against the tree. He began sketching out a figure. She was meant to be Ianite, how Sparklez had seen her, it was a subtle difference, Sparklez had only ever seen the Goddess and that fact shaped her image accordingly, Andor had rearly heard Matha talk of Ianite that way. The Mystic had talked of a much more motherly figure. Andor expected the truth was somewhere in between. As he drew his eyes became heavy, recent event had begun to take their toll on the young prince and he soon slipped into sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Andor found him self in a large stone wasteland. The sky was pitch black, the stone under his feet was a dusky yellow it looked like it could crumble under the slightest pressure. There were a few strange green plants about, no more than knee hight and looked prickly to the touch. There was no one else around but Andor had the constant feeling he was being watched. He walked. Slowly a number of black stone monoliths came into view. They towered above him, disappearing into the inky blackness of the void above. Andor was so preoccupied by them he almost didn’t notice the small building in the centre of the towers.  
It was stout, low to the ground, and made from the same stone that was all around this strange place. It had a simple wooden door with a sign that Andor just couldn’t make out.  
The longer he stood in front of the door to this strange building the more he felt compelled to enter. He gently pushed the door open, there was no creak and it moved smoothly and revealed a somewhat barren room. There was very little. At the far end there was a raised slab of stone, as Andor walked over to inspect it he saw that there was a chest hidden in the floor on the far side. He crouched down and was about to open it when he caught a glimpse of purple in the corner of his eye where there was deffinatly none before.  
He jerked up suddenly, almost hitting himself on the stone in front of him. There was a figure standing in the empy shell of the building. Their face was fuzzy, Andor would later be only able to recall two facts about the figure’s face, one that they spotted a green blindfold with an eye insignia across the middle and that their smile reminded him of home, back when the castle was home and not just the place he lived.  
But though Andor could not describe the person he knew immediately who she was.  
“My Lady!” He rushed towards her, coming to a stop in front of her and quickly kneeling down with his head bowed. There was a soft laugh as he felt a hand be gently placed on his shoulder.  
“Hello my child. It has been far too long hasn’t it?”  
Andor got up and was pulled into a tight embrace by the goddess. With her mouth by his ear The Lady Ianite spoke with urgency into the Prince’s ear.  
“I am afraid that we don’t have long child. But know that you have been so brave. So, so brave. But I fear you must be braver still. But know that you have my blessing in all that you do. ”  
“My Lady wha-” Andor started bus was cut off by a dethening raw that reverberated and shook the room.  
“You have to go” Ianite said releasing Andor but not quite letting go “I’m sorry we can’t speak longer. I’m sure we will speak again soon.” She lent in and gently placed a kiss on Andor’s forehead. As she did Andor heard his name being spoken over and over.  
Andor.  
Andor.  
“Andor.”  
“ANDOR WAKE UP FOR GOODNESS SAKE!”  
~~~~~~  
Andor cracked his eyes open he was lying on his back, face to the sky, the sun had begun to make it’s journey westwards. He was splayed out on the ground. One arm dangerously close to the border of the tainted ground. He jerked that arm quickly away. Steve offered his own and Andor took it to pull himself to his feet.  
“I thought I’d find you out here mate. Word is the King’s leaving for a few days to bring himself ‘closer to Mianite’” Steve accompanied that last part with finger quotes. “ Jericho over heard the town herald getting in quite a state as he didn’t know where you were. King’s holding a small feast, for invited guests.”  
“ So not you and Syndicate then?” Said Andor with a laugh.  
“Exactly.” The farmer laughed as well, “Well we best be heading back the creachers here may avoid you like the plague but I ain’t so lucky and I don’t want to risk this place at night”


End file.
